


Poison

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem still loves him though, Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Yugi can be a bit of a teasing little shit sometimes, just... lots of kissing, self-indulgent kissing fic, that's LITERALLY all it is; a self-indulgent kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Atem doesn’t mind having to breathe. But there are times when he wishes he didn’t have to breathe in order to remain alive. Like when he’s kissing Yugi.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just come to my attention that I have not written a kissing fic for the puzzle nerds, and that’s just unacceptable. So here, have 800+ words of completely, absolutely self-indulgent puzzle nerds kissing. 
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168464039907/puzzleshipping-poison)!

As much as having his own body is something Atem will never take for granted, there _are_ certain disadvantages to it that he never stopped to consider before. Not that there was any reason for him to consider them, of course. After all, it’s only now that he realizes just how much of a nuisance those disadvantages are.

For instance, he didn’t have to worry about trivial things like _breathing_ before. 

Atem doesn’t mind having to breathe. It’s something he does unconsciously, a mechanism that his body takes care of without him having to necessarily _think_ about it, which is great. But there are times when he wishes that breathing wasn’t such a vital bodily function, times when he wishes he didn’t _have_ to breathe in order to remain alive.

Like when he’s kissing Yugi. 

Yugi’s kisses are addicting, and Atem will be the first to admit it. Of course, there are the soft kisses and gentle kisses and small kisses and quick kisses that they interchange on a regular, daily basis; kisses that will make Atem smile and grin and sometimes even giggle against Yugi’s mouth, kisses that will make Jounouchi and Honda teasingly shout at them, “Get a room already!” whenever they all hang out together. 

And then there are the slow kisses and long kisses and deep kisses and _intoxicating_ kisses that they exchange only inside Yugi’s room, away from prying eyes; kisses that will make Atem gasp and curl his toes and tighten his grip on whatever he might be holding onto, kisses that will make every single one of his nerves stand on edge. 

That, now _that_ is when Atem curses his lungs’ need for air. 

Atem breaks away from Yugi, his head resting back against the pillow underneath it as he whispers, “Wait, wait, wait—” His voice cracks in the middle, and he has to swallow and clear his throat.

Above him, Yugi grins, both of their breaths coming out in little pants and gasps. 

“Are you okay?” Yugi asks him, his voice melodious and full of mirth. His hands gently cradle Atem’s jaw and his thumbs softly caress Atem’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, just…” Atem is still gasping for air, his fingers gripping Yugi’s waist a little tighter as he tries to get his accelerated pulse under control. “Just give me a minute…”

He closes his eyes in an effort to pull himself together, even if such effort might be useless. As soon as they start kissing again, Atem will be right back where he is right now, having to break away from Yugi in order to collect himself. 

Yugi doesn’t give him enough time to recover as it is: he nuzzles the crook of Atem’s neck and then presses his mouth to his skin, he presses his hot, lovely, wonderful mouth to the skin of Atem’s neck and then he moves up, up, up, inch by inch, trailing kisses up to Atem’s jaw, and Atem wonders if he can actually have a heart attack, if it’s possible for his heart to just _stop_ because of how fast it’s beating inside his chest.

“That’s so _unfair,_ ” he says, though the words come out in a high-pitched exhale, and he can feel Yugi’s breath against his jaw as he lets out a quiet, teasing laugh. “You’re going to _kill_ me.”

“I’d rather not,” Yugi jokes, the tone of his voice slightly lower than it was earlier. 

The fact that Atem apparently has the same effect on Yugi as Yugi has on him is enough to make him feel better about his need to catch his breath after almost every single one of Yugi’s kisses. 

Yugi seems to have mercy on him, because he starts to pepper Atem’s face with sweet, quick, soft kisses: his brow, his temples, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and even the corners of his mouth, smiling through them all, Atem can tell. He feels his heartrate decrease until he can think semi-clearly, and the next time Yugi tries to kiss the corner of his mouth, Atem tilts his head so that Yugi kisses his lips instead, and he wraps his arms around Yugi’s chest to pull him closer and Yugi’s hands are still on his jaw, his grip soft and gentle despite the fact that they’re trying to devour each other’s mouths. 

They both break away at the same time, their breaths intermingling as they lean their foreheads together.

Atem takes this chance to just… stare at Yugi. His cheeks are flushed; his eyes are half-closed, even though his pupils are fat with what Atem can only describe as want, and it makes him let out a little gasp when he realizes that Yugi looks like this because of _him_ —because Yugi wants him as much as Atem wants him, because Atem’s kisses leave Yugi as breathless as Yugi’s kisses leave him. 

“Okay?” Yugi asks with a soft smile, his voice raspy and hoarse in a way that makes Atem’s toes curl into the bedsheets underneath them.

“Okay,” he answers, and he’s smiling when Yugi leans down to kiss him again.

This boy and his ridiculously wonderful kisses are going to honestly be the death of him.

But Atem wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Riku ever stop using song lyrics and names to title her fics? The answer is, probably not. There are only so many titles I can come up with. Also, I really like that song and it’s one I relate to the puzzle nerds since I was like, 13 years old.


End file.
